Too Much (sequel to Just The Beginning)
by Phoenix313
Summary: When Alex Rider go's to live with the Pleasures he starts getting these visions/flash backs. With Jack and everyone he cares about. Then he gets attacked. Alex gets sent back to BB for his own 'safety' where he lives and trains with K-unit. Can K-unit help the boy who had seen and done to much? Or is Alex to far gone? And is Jack really dead? (Updated regularly, if reviews early)
1. Memories

**Hey guys**

 **Altho this is not the first story I have written this is the first story I've posted, yay! and I LOVE reviews! Encouragement and constructive** **criticism.**

 **Okay so this chapter is just a funny thing that I wrote as a one shot but I later decided to put it in as part of this book. Please just read the first and second chapter, I promise that it gets better as it goes along.**

 **Enjoy and please tell me what you think:)**

 **(Disclamer. I don't own any of the people in this story:( but if I did that would be AWSOME!)**

* * *

 **Alex Pov…**

I was standing in the airport waiting for the payphone when I saw a mother and her five year old son waiting in line to get a cup of coffee.

"Mommy," the little boy whined.

"Yes honey?" She said looking at him.

"Why do we have to wait? I want to go to the front!"

"Because its not our turn," she explained.

"Why are we waiting?" He asked.

"Because I need my coffee."

"You always need your coffee! Your like a big coffee machine that drinks way to much! So now I'm gonna call you Coffee Machine!"

"Quentin! its not nice to call people names!" His mother chastised.

"Coffee Machine. When can we go?" He complained again.

"Quentin," she said in a warning tone." He sighed.

"Fine."

The exchange made me think of a time nearly eight year ago I had with Ian and Jack.

 **3rd Person…**

"LET ME GO YAH BIG FAT MELON!" Came a cry from in the kitchen.

"Alex, get down from there right now!" The cry was also from in the kitchen but this time it was an older female voice.

"NO! NO I DON'T WANNA!"

"Alex!" Just then Ian Rider walked in to a scene no one wants to after that long of a day. Jack Starbrite with her bright frizzy red hair a mess, was holding on to the leg of Alex, Ian Riders seven year old nephew who lived with him. Alex, in turn was trying to climb up the wall and was currently hanging onto the fridge door.

"Whats going on here?" He asked. Jack sighed and let go of Alex's foot letting him scamper up to the top of the fridge.

"He has some crazy idea that he's Spider Man now and won't go to bed." She said exasperated.

"Big fat melon?" he asked.

"I was cutting a water melon earlier and he said it looked like me. I told him that it was very rude to call people names, but apparently it backfired on me and he won't stop calling me a big fat melon," Jack explained.

"How long have you been trying?" Ian asked.

Jack sighed again. "An hour."

Ian nodded. "Impressive," he said before walking out the door to his room so he could change his clothes.

"Wait Ian, you aren't going to help me!" She yelled after him.

"You can do it." He replied calmly.

"Ian!" He chuckled and continued to his room. Jack turned away from Ian knowing that no matter what she said he wouldn't come back until he felt like it.

"Alex now!" She yelled.

"HAHAHA! I will now kill all my enemies and save New York from this evil threat!" Alex said while throwing a bag of bread down at Jack.

"Alex stop!" She yelled. Ian smiled as he heard a crash from in the kitchen.

"Hey Alex have you killed the evil threat yet?" He called from where he now sat in the living room.

"Not yet but I'll get her!" Alex yelled back.

"Ian you're NOT helping!" Jack yelled. Ian chuckled again and went back to his newspaper.

"Mwahahaha! I will vanquish this vile threat! Mwahaha!" There was another crash as Alex jumped from the fridge and landed on the counter just to knock over some dishes onto the floor.

"Hey Alex look." Jack said holding out a candy bar. "Don't you want some candy?" Alex looked at the candy then at Jack then to where his room was.

"No! Spider Man will never get bribed!"

"Hey Alex look. I'm going to put this candy bar right here and then I'm going to turn around and count to ten," she set the candy bar down and turned around.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Gotcha!" She spun around to see Alex with his hand on the bar. Jack reached out to grab him and barely missed as Alex once again jumped onto the fridge. Alex started Laughing historically at the look on Jacks face. He unwrapped the candy and stuffed it into his mouth, then threw the wrapper at Jack.

"I win!" He yelled at her around a mouth full of chocolate.

 *****One Long Hour Later*****

"Alex I'm going to count to ten. Then your going to come down here and go get in bed." Jack said as calmly as she could.

Alex made a show of thinking about it then picking up a piece of the shredded plastic bag next to him tore it in half and calmly gave her his answer.

"Um, let's see. Nope!" He said and dropped the piece of plastic bag. Jack went into the living room and plopped down on the couch opposite Ian. Ian quickly put on a show of reading his newspaper but it was quite obvious he had been listening to the events in the kitchen the whole time.

"Well some help you are," she grumbled. Ian smiled and got up.

"Watch," he said. He walked into the kitchen to see Alex with the cookie jar in his lap and crumbs all over the counter and him.

"Alex. Come over here and then I'll go and read you a bed time story." Ian said kindly.

Alex looked at him and cocked his head to the side.

"Nope," he said and threw a cookie at his uncle.

 *****Thirty minutes later*****

Thirty minutes later Ian went out of the kitchen covered in egg, flour and some unidentifiable things. Jack stifled a laugh.

"What happened to you?" She asked. He looked at her to tired to even care.

"Don't ask," he said simply. Jack shrugged.

"What do you want to do with him?" She asked. Ian thought about it for a second before smiling.

"Leave him," he said.

"What," she said.

"Just that, go home and come back in the morning," Jack shrugged.

"Okay," she said and started for the door.

"Wait Jack," Jack turned.

"Yes," she said.

"How much sugar has he had?" Jack shrugged.

"Who knows." She said before walking out the door.

Ian sighed. "I'm really going to enjoy a shower," he muttered as he headed to the bathroom. He winced as there was another crash from in the kitchen.

 *****Morning*****

The next morning Jack and Ian walked into the kitchen to a sight that would strike nightmares into any OCD person. Alex was lying the in the middle of the kitchen with broken dishes candy rappers and an empty cookie jar. Alex was passed out in the middle of it all. Jack and Ian looked at it all in disbelief. Ian snapped out of it first and walked over to Alex and picked him up.

"Have fun," was all he said before making a quick stop to drop Alex off in his room then grabbed his brief case and headed for the door. Jack was still standing there gapping at the huge mess.

"Who knew a seven year old could make such a mess," he heard her mumble before he quickly went out the door.

"Please don't let that happen again," he said to no one in particular.

 *****Reality*****

"Hey, mister. It's you turn for the phone. You okay? Hey! It's your turn for the phone, you in there?"

* * *

 **R &R!**

 **Tell me what you think!**


	2. Jack Starbright

**Hey guys so I'm back:) and I'm early by 2 days!**

 **YAY!**

 **K so like I said in the last chapter the story doesn't get going until later. Please stay with me on this story, I PROMISE that it will get better, the next couple chapters are mostly fillers then it gets going a little more.**

 **Please tell me what you think!**

 **Beta by Infinitymidnight**

 **(Disclaimer, I don't own Alex Rider although it would be AWESOME if I did :D)**

* * *

 **Alex POV...**

I was jolted out of my trance from a voice calling my name. I felt a hand fall on my shoulder and out of instinct I had the man trapped up against the wall his arm pinned painfully behind him. The man made a strangled cry but I quickly made him stop by nocking the wind out of him.

"What do you want?" I said, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Nothing!" I put more pressure on his arm.

"Everyone in your kind of work wants something," I snarled. He gasped in pain.

"No I don't! It's your turn for the phone!" He managed. I stopped and looked around me. I was standing in the middle of an airport by a public phone. I slowly released him as I realized my mistake. I wasn't on a job for MI6, I was at the airport with Edward Pleasure. He was going to take me to his house where I was going to live with him and misses Pleasure and, and Sabina.

"Oh," I said softly. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…" I trailed off as I realized that I had meant to, I had thought for a minute that I was on a mission for MI6. I had meant to do that.

"Would you like to use it first?" I asked instead. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"N-no thanks." He stuttered and hurried away. I looked around me to see multiple people staring at me. They quickly turned away and busied themselves with other things. A couple promptly got up and walked away. I sighed and picked up the pay phone. I put a couple quarters in and dialed the number. Sab picked up on the second ring.

"Sabina pPeasure," she said, I smiled. At least one thing hadn't changed. San was as spunky as ever.

"Hi Sab, its me, Alex," I said. She immediately brightened up.

"Oh my god Alex, I was so worried! Dad said you where doing okay but he never said anything else."

"Yeah Sab, I'm fine," I reassured her.

"Are you sure? You sound pretty sad, and what happened," she paused. "Well, you know, I wouldn't be okay. I know that much," I stiffened at the mention of what happened. Of what he did.

"No, Really Sab. I'm fine," I put as much emotion as I could muster into that simple sentence. It was exhausting.

"O-k-a-y. She said still a bit uncertain but it seemed like she was buying it.

"Anyway, I can't wait to see you and Dad and…" her voice seemed to fade away and was replaced by another.

"Alex," it whispered. I snapped my head up and looked around. Trying to find the one who had said my name.

"Alex," It whispered again. I looked in the other direction but the voice seemed to be coming from everywhere at once. The voice though, it was familiar.

"Alex," again I heard the voice. Then it hit me. It was a voice that I hadn't heard in way to long.

"Jack?" I asked quietly while looking around more frantically.

Sabina continued to talk on the other end of the phone, I ignored her. I was about to start yelling Jack's name and looking for her when I heard her again.

"Why Alex? Why did you kill me?" she said in that eerie whisper.

"What? No, Jack I didn't kill you," I said franticly. She laughed a bitter laugh that seemed to echo around in my head.

"You where there. You watched, you watched and let it happen. If you where quicker, if you had Done something I would still be alive," she said.

"No," I whispered. I did everything I could. Everyone says there was nothing I could do I-" she laughed again.

"And you BELIEVE them?!" she said incredulously.

She scoffed. "The lies people will tell themselves just to make themselves feel better. Do you really believe them?" she asked.

"Do you really believes that you did everything you could. That you couldn't have saved me?"

"I-"

"Do. You. Believe them?" she asked again.

"No. I don't." I replied. it was then that I noticed that I was merely thinking the words. Not saying them aloud.

"Of course not." she said. "Because it's NOT true. You killed me just like you killed Ian and your parents," she hissed.

"What. No, how could I have killed them?" I thought.

"Think about it Alex. Ian, You should have noticed that he was a spy. If you had noticed then you could have convinced him that you needed him more then his work needed him. You could have stopped him from taking that job. He wouldn't be DEAD!"

"No, we both know uncle Ian. He wouldn't have listened he wouldn't-"

"Your parent. If you hadn't been born then John wouldn't have wanted to leave Scorpia and he would still be ALIVE. Scorpio wouldn't have attacked the plane. If it wasn't for you then they would still be here Alex," she snarled. "See? Its all. Your. Fault." She said when she had regained her composure.

"No. Ash killed them. Not me, Ash went and put the bomb on the plane. He killed them." I said, but it seemed like I was trying to convince myself more then her. She laughed that horrible laugh.

"Stop lying to yourself Alex. Except what you did. Lying to yourself won't change ANYTHING."

"No, I didn't." I said weakly.

"That's not true and you know it."

"YOU KILLED US," this time it was four voices. I spun around to see Jack Starbright with her frizzy red hair standing next to uncle Ian and my parents. They had all said that dreadful last line. Telling me everything that I was afraid to admit. Telling me what I knew was true. I knew people would tell me it was just a hallucination. That I was having survivors guilt. But they would be wrong. If I had done one thing different in every case I could have saved them. I could have saved all of them. But I didn't.

"Remember what you did, Alex," Jack whispered. "Remember that you killed. Killed your FAMILY,"

"Jack please," I whispered. Her expression softened.

"Goodbye Alex," she said.

"No, Jack don't go!" I screamed in my mind. Someone was walking toward them as if she couldn't see them.

"Jack Don't leave me. Don't leave me again! I can't lose you again," I continued to scream. She just smiled. The lady continued walking until she collided with Jack. But she didn't, she just passed right threw staring there image as if they where never there, as if she never existed.

"Jack," I whispered. This time I knew I was talking aloud.

"What? Alex what is it? Is there something wrong?" I was jolted out of my thoughts by Sabina's concerned voice. I didn't respond.

"Alex? Alex are you there?" she asked.

"Yeah," I managed after a minute. "Yeah I'm here, and" I paused. "I'm fine."

"It'll be great," she said. It took me a minute to realize what she was talking about.

"We'll be together all the time, and you'll love it here, Alex. I know you will. I've already got your room ready for you. And mum can't wait to see you." Edward and Elizabeth where now legally responsible for Alex. It was weird, It was like he was getting adopted.

"Look, Sab I gotta go. See you soon?" I could hear a smile in her voice.

"Yeah. See you soon," she repeated.

"Bye," I said.

"Bye," She replied. I was putting the phone pack when I heard her voice again.

"And Alex. Be careful." Then the line went dead.

"It's time to go Alex," Edward said. I nodded and got up taking my small bag with me.

* * *

 **Alex POV...**

Twenty minutes later we where sitting next to each other on the plane.

"Are you alright Alex?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm fine," I knew He had took my quicker steps and eager expression because he left it at that. But in fact. I just wanted to get away from that station. The station with the phantom ghost of Jack Starbright telling me everything I feared.

The eager expression on my face was just another mask. Another lie. I wasn't healing like he thought. No, I was no where near healing. But I just couldn't force my problems on the Pleasures. They would just end up dying to. Dying just like Jack, Ian and my parents.

The plane started rolling forward. I looked out the window, to look at England one last time before I left. But I didn't see England, not really. My gaze was fixed on one person. One person standing alone right outside the plane.

Jack Starbright stood there with a look of peace on her face. She opened her mouth to say something but then the plane was rolling off the platform and Jack was gone.

"Alex." The one word echoed around in my head as I gazed out the window. Looking for Jack's familiar face, but she was gone. She had left.

Again…

* * *

 **So yeah. This chapter was kinda sad and angsty but they'll get better I promise.**

 **Thanks to all who followed favorited and reviewed!**

 **Please tell me what you think!**

 **R &R please :D **

**I'll love to know what you think!**


	3. Home?

**Hehehehe:)**

 **I'm on time again! I don't know about you guys but it makes me very happy that I can keep my word and post on time for** **y'all. I have to say that I am pretty dang surprised. I normally don't write a whole chapter in a week:()**

 **But I have for you!**

 **Thank you So much everyone who Favorited, Followed and reviewed, and thank you _InfinityMidnight_ for being my beta. god knows I need it:) **

**K so if you want I can make the chapter longer but it might take longer for me to get them to you. So you can tell me what you think in that Awesome little box down there that makes it possible for you to tell me what you think!**

 **So without further ado: Chapter 3**

 **(Disclaimer, I do not own Alex Rider altho it would be AWESOME if I did!)**

* * *

 **Alex Pov…**

The second I stepped out of the car I was engulfed in Sabina's arms.

"Alex! I missed you so much!" She cried. I stiffened and had to mentally tell myself that it was fine, Sabina wasn't going to hurt me, she wasn't the enemy. I silently shook my head and wrapped my arms around her.

"I missed you to," I said. I watched as she pulled away and took in my appearance. My sandy blond hair had gotten a bit longer and shaggier and my bangs fell into my face, partially hiding unnerving blue eyes. I had gotten taller then her in the past few months, I was also noticeably thiner. When her gaze made it to my eyes she could only hold my gaze for a few seconds. She would later tell me it was because they held so much pain, that you could tell that I had seen and done way to much for someone my age. She smiled and ran to her father, Sab was quickly replaced by Elizabeth Pleasure. She embraced me and, just like Sabina pulled away and looked at me, taking in my appearance, then trying to figure out what changed sense the last time she saw me. She smiled a sad smile. It was obvious she didn't love what she saw.

"Grab your bags, Sabina show him to his room please," she said. Sabina nodded and grabbed the small duffel bag that I was carrying and went and stood next to the door. I wen't to the trunk and grabbed my two suitcases. Edward had said that he could arrange for a whole crate shipped over but I had declined, saying that I preferred to leave to it behind. It held way to memories, memories that where to painful to remember. Sabina led me through the living room and kitchen before walking upstairs an opening a door over to the left.

"My rooms over there and thats Mom and Dad's," she said pointing to two other rooms, I nodded.

"Thanks Sab," I said. She smiled and nodded before walking back down the stairs. I opened the door and walked in, It was a nice and simple room, it had a bed in the corner next to a window. There was a desk over by the door and a small closet, It had a lamp by the bed and another by the desk. All in all, it was a simple room, which I was very grateful for. I closed the door behind me and left the suitcases in the closet, I would deal with those later. I dropped the small duffel bag on the desk and laid down on the bed. After a minute I turned around and looked out the window. The house was in a small neighborhood on Writer LN.

There was multiple boys and girls outside playing basketball or just talking. They had all stopped and watched as I had gotten out of the car and come into the house. A couple of the girls where trying to look into my new room and see who the new kid was. I got up and flashed a smile before pulling the curtains in-front of the window, my smile instantly vanished as I laid back down on the bed, I had a chance to start a new life here, I couldn't spoil it by letting everyone see who I really was. I was Alex Rider, a fifteen year old boy who had seen and done way to much. A boy who would never again be a normal boy. Alex Rider, MI6's secret weapon.

Half an hour later I came down from my new room, Mr. Pleasure was in his office doing paperwork and Mss Pleasure was in the kitchen making dinner. I walked into the kitchen wondering if I could do anything to help when Mss Pleasure turned around.

"Oh!" she exclaimed and almost dropped the salad bowl she was holding.

"Alex, I didn't know you where up," she said, regaining her composure.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," I said as a reply.

She smiled. "Its fine, is there anything you want?" I shook my head.

"No, I was wondering if I could help out with dinner," she smiled again.

"No, but Sabina wanted to show you around, she's in her room," I nodded and walked out. I made my way up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I heard Sab yell, a little louder then necessary. I walked in to see Sab on her bed surrounded by homework, she had clothes and random stuff thrown around her in her room and her desk was littered with stuff. She had he iPod lying on the bed next to her and headphones in blasting music. She brightened up when she saw me.

"Alex!" she said and hopped off the bed scattering her homework all over the room. I cringed slightly. She rolled her eyes.

"I'll pick it up later, come on I want to show you around!" she said grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the room.

"I had like seven kids walk over and ask who you where, by the way. Oh and when you smiled at those girls out there, I swear one of them almost fainted!" she snorted. "You'r really not that cute up close," now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Gee thanks," I said. She smiled and looked back at me.

"Any time," she said with a playful smirk.

Half hour later I new the house like the back of my hand,but then again I had been trained to be able to memorize things after only seeing things once. Sab was exactly like I remembered her. funny, sassy, spunky, energetic and, well, Sabina.

We where sitting in the dining room eating dinner now. Sab was talking about how school was going and whatnot when she looked at me expectedly. I looked up from stirring the soup in the bowl in-front of me.

"What?" I asked when I realized that she had been talking to me. She rolled her eyes.

"I asked if you liked the soup or if you where stirring it like that because of something else," she said.

"Oh, yes the soup is very good. Thank you," I directed the last part to Mss Pleasure. She nodded, altho she had a slightly worried look on her face. Actually I hadn't even tried it, I was sure that it was very good but I just wasn't hungry, in truth I was very rarely hungry now a days, after Jack. After she left, I had been eating very little. I flashed a smile and took a bite of the soup, it was good. A little while later Sab turned to me again, this time I noticed and heard her question.

"So Alex, when do you want to start school again?" she asked, I shrugged.

"As soon as possible, I brought homework I have to catch up on but if I work on it I should be able to finish in around a week," Sab gaped at me.

"A week! How much homework do you have?" she asked.

"A lot. It was hard to keep up with, well, my other occupations," I said, they looked a little uncomfortable at the mention of MI6 and there forcing me into all those missions.

"How are you holding up?" Mr. Pleasure asked. I shrugged.

"Fine, I guess," I said. Sab rolled her eyes _again_ seriously her eyes where going to get permanently stuck up there.

"I guess isn't an answer Alex. Its a Yes, No, or a Not really but I'm getting better," she said.

"Its alright Alex, you don't have to tell us," Mss Pleasure said.

"Thanks," I said and took another bite of my soup. Sabina was about to roll her eyes when I started to say something.

"You know Sab, if you keep doing that your eyes are going to end up staying there for the rest of your life," Mr and Mss Pleasure smiled and Sabina scoffed.

"Hardy harhar Alex, your _so_ funny," she said. I smiled.

"Why thank you."

As soon as I closed the door to my room the fake smile fell, the twinkle in my eyes vanished and my posture stooped just a little.

It was _so_ hard to keep up the facade that I was okay, that everything was fine, that I was healing. Because I _wasn't_ I wasn't healing and I didn't feel okay, I anything but okay actually. Jack had died because of me and there was nothing I could do to bring her back.

***One week later***

I sighed and set down the page of my homework. It had been two weeks of basically sitting in my room and doing my homework, I wold stay up late doing it and get up early to do more. I hadn't eaten a lot so most of the time I would have spent eating or getting to know people was spent doing homework. But I didn't mind, I preferred it actually. It kept my mind off of what had happened to me in the past year. I sighed and laid down on my bed, altho I was tired sleep seemed as far away as moon. I smiled bitterly, the moon, to think that I had been there! I rolled the other way and looked out the window. This was my new home. But was it really home? They say that home is where the heart is, but my heart was with Jack, and Jack was dead. No, I didn't have a home, not really. this was just a place that MI6 sent me until they could use me again. And with that thought, I fell asleep.

I woke an hour later to a light knock on my door. I rolled off the bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, before opening the door. I plastered a smile on my face when I saw Sab, she chuckled.

"You look terrible," she stated bluntly.

"Wow thanks, you too," I said sarcastically.

"You ready for school tomorrow?"

"Uh yeah, I think so," The pleasures had arranged for me to start going to school again after I said as soon as possible. That 'as soon as possible' was tomorrow.

"Good. Cause all the neighbors want to meet you and we all pretty much go to the same school. So your getting introduced to like a million kids tomorrow. And they'll all be mostly girls," she muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, right. Cause I really want to go meet a bunch of girls who nearly faint just because I smile," I said. She laughed.

"Yeah I know you do, it sounds so exciting right?"

"Haha"

"You know, I really don't think you'll have that much of a problem, after all you look terrible right now, so if you look like this when we go tomorrow then you'll have people actively avoiding you," she said good-naturedly. I held up a finger indicating that I'll be right back and ducked back into my room.

I came back out am minute later with water slowly dripping out of my mouth making my shirt all wet where the water fell. She erupted into a fit of giggles, she gasped trying to regain her breath. I cocked my head to the side and stared at her. That just made her go into another long fit, I chuckled and wiped my face with my shirt.

"If…you…go like…Hahahaha…that then…they'll be running…from you…like the plague!" She said in-between fits of giggles and gasps, she doubled over and continued laughing. After a minute she managed to get herself a tiny bit more under control and pointed back into my room.

"Go change. Dinners in fifteen minutes." I nodded.

"Don't die of laughter out here," I said, which only made her apt into another fit of giggles. I walked back into my room and grabbed a change of clothes before walking into the bathroom down the hall. I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

I smiled. "I do look horrible," I muttered. I had dark circles under my eyes and my hair was sticking up in every direction, I still had a bit of water on my cheek. I chuckled and turned the water on for a shower.

I tossed my dirty clothes in the laundry basket in my room and looked out the window. I looked away but quickly looked back when I saw Jack standing on the other side of the street. I shook my head and blinked, I looked again but she was gone.

"I'm loosing my mind."

* * *

 **Yeah yeah I know, another filler. but hey, I said there was going to be a couple more filler chapters so...yeah.**

 **Anyway, I was thinking maybe 1 or 2 more fillers and then it should pick up the pace:)**

 **Okay so there is an Amazing button sown there. I know y'all know what I'm talking about. Please Please, Please. P-L-E-A-S-E review!**


	4. Just The Beginning

**Hey Guys!**

 **So yeah. On time _Again_ except a different story. So I don't know if you guys are like "Yay! another chapter!" or "Oh look, another chapter, maybe I'll read it later" I don't know, **

**My point is that I'm going to go on temporary hold on this book and do sort of a before this book. I want more introduction to the book. what happened before. why he get flashbacks. stuff** **like that. So I'm going to post another book called _Just The Beginning_ and its gonna tell you all of the above:) I'm still planning on writing this one as I write the other one but it will be _Very_ slow on updates. **

**So, just go over to my page and click _Just The Beginning_ and find out what happens before this!**

 **Description of _Just The Beginning_**

We all know what happened to Alex after Jack died. He went to live with the Pleasures, intending to leave the spy world behind. But what happened before Edward could come pick Alex up? Where was Alex while he was waiting? And why did Edward Pleasure think that Alex was already healing?


End file.
